


Always Look Up

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: apocalypse setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:38:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There's always something brighter to look forward to even if it's a silly game with a friend.





	Always Look Up

It was still a wonder that they had survived as long as they had. They were often forced to scavenge for food most of the time but, they were still together through it all. Their friends were either off trying to survive somewhere else or were already dead. Sans was one of the few that stayed. 

I couldn't help but feel a bit special. He never tried to get me hurt or lost. It was a wonder that he knew so much about what was going on and what to do. There was still the fact that he had to be extra careful. Their chance of survival was a least a lot higher than what I had originally thought it would have been. 

He was also fond of making dumb jokes about things around them as a way to try and cheer me up whenever they got stuck in a tough spot. I wasn't sure how he was able to keep making as many jokes and puns as he was but, I was really thankful that he was. It helped keep my mind off a lot of other not so friendly thoughts even the small conversations we had were a gift. I often thought that he didn't know what he did was as amazing as it was. 

"What do you think we'll do once this place is completely drained of useful things?" I asked the small skeleton. 

"We'll have to find somewhere else to scavenge. Might have to start looking into alternate ways to get food if possible," he responded. 

The thought of having to eat the less fortunate wasn't one that I wanted in my head but, it was something that they might end up doing. It was something that was probably inevitable at the point that they were. I honestly didn't care that they could be apart of the small portion of survivors that weren't resorting to some strange thing to survive. There was a small hope that it would stay that way. I honestly wasn't trying to get my hopes up too far. 

"I wouldn't worry too much about it since we still have enough supplies to last us quite awhile," Sans said. "There's also the fact that we're not really eating much." 

"That's a small plus," I muttered. 

"Just trying to get you to look at the brighter side of our 'dark' situation," he chuckled. 

"Now's not the time to be joking about the night," I huffed. His joke was almost as bad as his sense of direction sometimes. 

"Alright. Still doesn't mean you have to be so serious," the stout skeleton said. 

He seemed to understand the dark cloud looming over me and didn't try to make any other kind of joke about it. It was nice to just walk in silence towards some other large city. They didn't truly know if they were headed towards another city, it was just a guess since they didn't have a good map to follow. I was just glad that we were out of the small town behind us and were finally able to breathe fresh air. The small town had been filled with the scent of death and I hadn't wanted to stay longer than we had to. 

There were things that we had probably missed by leaving as quickly as we did but, there was no time to go and look through every building. We had to find somewhere safe to stay and a new food source. I wasn't much of a fan of all the canned food that we were eating even if it was we had at this point. The idea of eating canned foods for the rest of their lives wasn't appealing at all. 

"I hope you know where you're going this time," I growled as I glanced up at the night sky. 

"Of course I know where we're going. Do you really think that I would get us lost at a time like this?" He questioned humorously. 

"That's kind of what you said last time and we had to backtrack to the town. I really don't want that happening again," I responded dryly. There was no way that he could find wasting time funny. 

"I'm following the north star this time so you have nothing to worry about. We'll be there hopefully by morning," Sans answered. "There's no way that we'll get lost again." 

"You sure seem proud of yourself," I huffed. 

"Because I'm about to prove that I don't need a map to find new cities and that you'll get the greatest view of your entire life," the stout skeleton seemed to stick out his chest a bit more. It made seem more like a proud peacock than anything else to me but, I wasn't about to ruin his little fantasy. 

We ended up walking another eight miles before he made any kind of notion that we were approaching his amazing view. I didn't see why we needed to look off a cliff until we reached it. It was like a completely different world from up high and it took my breath away. His body was a bit closer to me than I would have liked but, I could deal with it. 

"So, does this prove my point well enough?" Sans asked cockily. 

"Only if you can get us to the city I see over there," I said, pointing to the east. 

"That shouldn't be a problem. Should take another day or two to get there," he answered. I could definitely feel his pride rolling off of him like a wave because of this but, I was only giving it another hour before we were lost again and I was right.


End file.
